


Hold You Tighter

by Starlight1395



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Development, College AU, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Johnny is a good hyung, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Donghyuk has always been respectful of Mark's boundaries. His boyfriend had his reasons for never holding his hand, or kissing him in public, or really acknowledging that Donghyuk was his boyfriend at all.Mark missed their one month anniversary and realizes that he hadn't been treating the most important person in his life as though he was the most important person in his life. Accidentally, Mark drove his boyfriend into the arms of his neighbor, Johnny.





	Hold You Tighter

 

“Hyung! I got you something!” Donghyuk raced up to his boyfriend with a wide smile. Mark looked up at him from where he was sitting with a mildly panicked expression. A few students from other tables glanced up at them but quickly went back to their owns studying.

“What’s up Hyuk?” Mark asked, glancing around them nervously. Donghyuk giggled and pulled the small bouquet of wildflowers from behind his back. It was their one month anniversary, and even though Donghyuk was almost completely sure the older boy had forgotten, he was excited nonetheless.

“I picked these on the way here,” Donghyuk said, grinning shyly through his blush. Mark looked between him and the flowers, his face flushing a deep scarlet.

“Why are you giving those to me here?” Mark asked, taking the bouquet and quickly putting it on the seat to the right of him. His eyes flitted around, hoping no one saw the brightly colored flowers.

“Because I wanted to surprise you.” Donghyuk pouted, sliding into the seat to Mark’s left.

“Oh… thank you Hyukkie,” Mark looked away, taking his boyfriend’s hand from under the table. “I didn’t get you anything…”

“That’s alright,” Donghyuk wasn’t lying. He didn’t need anything - he was just happy that Mark liked the flowers. “Do you want to go out for dinner later?”

“Why don’t we order in?” Mark suggested quickly, still not looking at the younger boy. “I heard the newest episode of Drag Race was really good.”

“Hyung, you don’t like Drag Race…”

“But I like spending time with you.” Mark gave Hyuk’s hand a squeeze and the younger boy giggled again.

“Okay, but I get to pick where we order from.” Donghyuk leaned in to kiss Mark on the cheek, only to have the older boy move away at the last second.

“Sounds good Hyuk.” Mark said quickly, going back to his books. Donghyuk masked his disappointment with a smile, not wanting Mark to know he was upset. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Mark solving a problem in his notebook and Donghyuk writing something on a piece of loose leaf paper.

“Hyung-”

“Hyuk-” The both spoke at the same time. Donghyuk looked back to his paper, blushing.

“You go first.” he said softly and he heard Mark sigh.

“Hyuk,” Mark bumped Donghyuk’s thigh with his knee to get the younger boy to look at him. When he did, Mark felt his heart skip a beat. “Happy one month.”

“Happy one month hyung.” Donghyuk grinned so wide he thought his face was going to split. He turned back to his paper, humming happily and bouncing his foot.

Mark watched his boyfriend scribble away, his chest hurting. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the younger boy - in fact, it was the opposite. Donghyuk was the one that made him realize he was gay. Donghyuk was the first person to comfort him when he was having a sexuality crisis. Donghyuk was his first kiss, and the first person Mark called when he backed out of telling his religious parents that he wasn’t attracted to girls at all.

Mark loved Donghyuk, but he was afraid. Donghyuk was never afraid to be himself. The boy walked around in his favorite heels and did his makeup flawlessly every morning, and Mark wished he could have even an ounce of the confidence his boyfriend had. Instead, Mark constantly was afraid of being out, despite being a student at one of the most inclusive, accepting colleges in the country. He was afraid of holding Donghyuk’s hand in public, despite being surrounded by friends that do nothing but love and support them.

Mark didn’t want to be ashamed, but he was. Not of Donghyuk - never of Donghyuk. He was ashamed of himself, for letting his parent’s vile words burrow into his mind and poison his self esteem.

“Hyung? You okay?” Hyuk’s voice broke through his thoughts. Mark blinked and offered the younger boy a weak smile.

“Yeah, just stressed,” he said, being somewhat honest. His chest ached at the genuine concern in Donghyuk’s eyes. “Why… why don’t you go back to my apartment? You still have the spare key, right?” Mark had given Donghyuk the spare key three months ago, back before they started dating. Mark had to go back home for a funeral, and Donghyuk offered to water his plants while he was away. When Mark came back, he told the younger boy to keep the key - just in case.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind waiting with you.” Donghyuk took Mark’s hand under the table, hidden from the public eye. Mark hated how Donghyuk had to be so accommodating just to be with him.

“It’s okay Hyukkie,” Mark felt exhausted. “I wanted to finish up this review, and it’s going to take me a while. You go order something and text me when it’s on it’s way, okay?”

“Alright hyung,” Donghyuk smiled softly and folded the piece of paper he was writing on. He kissed his fingers and placed the kiss on the back of Mark’s hand before standing and giving Mark one last grin before leaving the library.

The back of Mark’s hand was warmer than before, and Mark wished he had the courage to kiss Donghyuck properly. He made a promise to himself to show Donghyuk how much he meant to him when he got back to his apartment. He was going to make it up to his boyfriend later, but for the time being he was going to throw himself into his studies.

* * *

  
“Shit!” Mark didn’t realize his phone was turned off until he looked out the window and noticed it was suddenly pitch black out. He prayed for his phone to turn on faster and felt himself tear up when he saw the time. It was almost nine and the sun had gone down ages ago.

The texts started coming through, one after another.

5:15- Just made it back to your apartment!  
5:17- I’m going to order from that chinese place you like down the road! Do you want one eggroll or two?  
5:30- I ordered you two and if you don’t want the other one I’ll eat it haha :D it should be here in about half an hour!  
6:02- food’s here! Hurry back okay?  
6:20- Take a break from studying and come eat! It’s getting cold!  
6:45- I put your food in your fridge for when you get back  
7:30- I think I’m going to head back… don’t stay up too late.  
7:56- happy one month hyung. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

Mark felt his stomach sink. He gathered his books as fast as he could and ran from the library, not realizing he left the flowers on the chair.

He sprinted across campus to his apartment, praying that maybe Donghyuk had stayed, though the chances of that happening were slim. Mark felt his throat stinging as he unlocked his front door and stumbled into the dark apartment.

Donghyuk had left, that much was clear. Mark flicked on the lights and saw a note sitting on his counter. He dumped his books on the couch and picked up the letter, the guilt in his stomach growing even more. Donghyuk’s careful handwriting filled the page, the neat lettering looking almost typed.

_Hyung, I know a month doesn’t seem like that long of a time, but you’ve made such an impact on me. You’ve made me so happy, I don’t think I could ever find the right words to describe how you’ve helped me. You’ve helped me study and for the first time I can say I’ve gotten full marks on a test! I know things can be hard, but I’m glad to have you by my side, no matter what. I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve done. I know you’re too hard on yourself sometimes, so I have to remind you how amazing you are! I love you hyung! Happy one month._

There were little doodles along the margins of flowers and hearts and what looked like cartoon versions of himself and Donghyuk, holding hands.

Only one month in, and he already fucked up. Bad.

He moved to his bedroom, not evening caring about the food that was sitting in his fridge for him. Mark sat down heavily on his bed and let a hot tear run down his cheek when he heard a familiar voice coming from the apartment next to his.

“I just want- wanted to make him happy-y-y…” Donghyuk sobbed, and it felt like a knife went through Mark’s heart.

Donghyuk was curled in the larger boy’s arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He didn’t mean to go to him, but Johnny had heard him crying from Marks’ apartment and knocked on the door. He and Donghyuk were close because they were both in the theater program, so Johnny seeing Donghyuk’s face red and blotchy with tears made his chest hurt. He instantly helped the younger boy clean up and brought him back to his apartment right next door.

“He cares a lot about you,” Johnny’s deep voice hummed through Donghyuk’s chest. “Don’t cry Haechan-ah.”

“Haechan?”

“It means Full Sun, and everyone always compares your smile to the sun,” Johnny ran a comforting hand through the younger boy’s hair. Donghyuk instantly relaxed, leaning into the touch. “You’re such a bright spot in so many people’s lives.”

“I don’t want him to be ash-ashamed of me anymore…” Donghyuk felt more tears building. “Ah, no… I know he isn’t ashamed of me. I’m being selfish… he’s dealing with a lot of shit and I’m the one pushing him to be all touchy in public…”

“Haechannie, don’t think like that love,” Johnny’s heart broke. He met Donghyuk the summer before the younger boy’s freshman year. Johnny was only a sophomore, and was volunteering to run the theater camp for extra class credits. Two years later, Johnny was just starting his senior year and he was honestly more worried about his friends than he was about his grades, which were pretty damn good. “How do you think Mark would feel if he heard you saying that about yourself?”

“I don’t know…” Donghyuk sniffled. “He’s probably say I’m being stupid because I could never be selfish, even if I tried.”

“He would be right you know. You could never be selfish, even if you tried to be. You’re one of the most selfless people I’ve ever met.”

“What do I do now?” Donghyuk felt exhausted. “Do I just- just pretend nothing ever happened?”

“What do you want to do?”

“Honestly? I want to go to bed.” He sniffled again, his eyes burning again.

“Do you have classes tomorrow?”

“No… I don’t have classes on Fridays.”

“Wanna stay here for the night? I got some clothes you can borrow.” Johnny sat up and smiled at his friend.

“Just like summer camp?” Donghyuk asked hopefully.

“Just like summer camp.” Johnny ruffled the younger boy’s hair, causing him to giggle through his tears.

“Come on Full Sun, let’s get ready for bed.”

* * *

  
“You… you really fucked up.” Doyoung said with a disappointed eyebrow raise. Mark had called him he woke up that morning, begging the other boy to meet him at the campus coffee shop the moment it opened. He explained everything to Doyoung, who looked more and more unimpressed as Mark spoke.

“You think I don’t know that?” Mark snapped. He hadn’t slept at all. He couldn’t help but listen to Donghyuk cry to Johnny, and listen to Johnny comfort Donghyuk. He tried putting his earphones on, but their voices still bled though the music. He never knew his Hyukkie felt that way, and it broke his heart. “What I need to know is how to make it up to him!”

“Well, where was your last date at?” Doyoung stirred some extra sugar into his coffee.

“Um… the apartment?” Mark felt himself shrink in his chair. Somehow, Doyoung looked even more disappointed.

“Where was the last place you took him that wasn’t your apartment?”

“We’ve… only ever done date night at either my apartment or his dorm…” Mark muttered, wincing at the way Doyoung choked on his drink.

“You’re telling me this boy has given you his entire heart and you haven’t even taken him out on a real date yet?” Doyoung, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“When you put it that way…” Mark’s eyes stung.

“Okay, so step one is plan a fucking date for your fucking boyfriend,” Doyoung frowed, which was a thousand times worse than the unamused face Mark had been facing the last fifteen minutes. “Step two, apologize to your fucking boyfriend. Get on your damn knees and beg if you have to. Donghyuk is literally the sweetest kid I’ve ever met, and if you break his heart I’m going to kick your ass.”

“First of all, thank you for being straight forward about all of this,” Mark grimaced. “Secondly, you didn’t have to be so mean…” He trailed off, looking away.

His eyes focused on some movement outside of the cafe and Mark felt his heart stop.

Donghyuk was walking with Johnny, hand in hand. The younger boy was grinning brightly, a bag from the bakery down the street swinging in his free hand. Mark knew how much Donghyuk loved that bakery - and apparently so did Johnny.

“What if I’m too late?” Mark whispered, slamming his forehead onto the table.

“Then you have to work fast.” Doyoung said, sipping his coffee easily.

* * *

  
“He’s not answering…” Donghyuk muttered sadly. He had been knocking on Mark’s door for almost five minutes and there was no response. Part of him wanted to use the spare key and see, but if Mark was mad at him for some reason that would make everything worse.

“Maybe he already left,” Johnny said, his chest hurting at the lost expression on the younger boy’s face. “Hey, why don’t we get some danishes? From that bakery you like? It’s my treat.”

“Okay…” Donghyuk sniffled, tugging at the sleeve of Johnny’s hoodie.

“Come on Haechannie, I’ll get you as many danishes as you want.” He smiled and took Donghyuk’s hand carefully. His hand seemed to dwarf the younger boy’s fingers.

Donghyuk froze at the feeling of Johnny’s fingers lacing through his, but the hesitation was only momentary. He grinned and tugged Johnny to the elevators.

The walk to the bakery wasn’t far from the apartments, and much to Donghyuk’s delight the weather was nice and clear. The whole walk, Johnny held Donghyuk’s hand, swinging it between them and smiling as the younger boy giggled.

“We’ll take three of those and one of those.” Johnny said to the young student behind the counter. She quickly pulled the pastries from the case and slipped them into the wax paper bag, adding an extra muffin with a small smile.

“You two are really cute together,” She said, plugging the order into the register. “Debit?”

“Yeah, debit,” Johnny went to insert his card when he realized what she had said. “Wait, we’re not-”

“Ah, sorry for assuming,” She blushed, handing the bag over. “I just thought… with how close you two seem to be and all.”

“We’re just really good friends.” Donghyuk said with a bright smile.

“Sorry again, enjoy the rest of your day.” She said, still blushing. Johnny held the door open for Donghyuk as the left the bakery.

“Thanks Johnny hyung,” Donghyuk took the older boy’s hand, his small fingers fitting perfectly between Johnny’s longer ones. “Maybe Mark hyung would want the extra muffin…”

Donghyuk stopped walking, his hand tugging at Johnny’s. The older boy looked back and saw tears threatening to spill down his friend’s cheeks.

“Hey, no crying.” Johnny used his free hand to wipe the stray tear that was working its way down Hyuk’s cheek.

“He probably doesn’t want my muffin…” Donghyuk whispered sadly. “He doesn’t love me anymore. What if he never loved me in the first place?”

“Don’t say that,” Johnny pulled Donghyuk off the sidewalk and under a tree. “Mark… Mark has a lot of shit that he’s working through. He obviously cares about you so, so much. You bring out a softer side of that jerk that no one thought existed. He’s a lot more open with all of us now. Before he wouldn’t even sit in a bus seat with someone, and now he’s hugging us and sharing chairs. You’re good for him Haechan, and he’s good for you. He grounds you… and sometimes you don’t always see eye to eye but that doesn’t mean you’re a bad match. It just means you have to work through stuff together. What happened yesterday, knowing Mark, was just him getting too sucked into his work. You know how he gets when he has stuff to do. He focuses on that thing and that thing alone.”

“Yeah, he does do that, doesn’t he?” Donghyuk smiled faintly, rubbing his cheek with the back of the hand still holding the bag.

“Exactly. You just have to talk to him and let him make it up to you because knowing him he’s freaking out right about now,” Johnny smiled at how the younger boy giggled a little. “Now, let’s go to the park and enjoy these fuckin danishes.”

“Yeah!” Donghyuk grinned, the last few tears escaping. He let Johnny take his hand and pull him towards the campus center, where the agriculture club set up a flower garden.

They walked past a few shops, most of which were just opening. The only shop that was already busy was the cafe that Donghyuk likes to go to because his friends Jungwoo and Yukei worked there when they weren’t in class.

Donghyuk giggled when Johnny tripped over a stick and almost ate it on the sidewalk, choosing to continue holding Donghyuk’s hand rather than save himself the embarrassment of almost landing face first in public.

They didn’t notice the person pressed up against the glass of the cafe window, looking heartbroken.

“Well?” Doyoung asked as he watched Mark’s face drop. “What are you going to do about it?”

“He looks so happy…” Mark muttered miserably, feeling like the biggest asshole of the century.

“Because Johnny’s actually paying attention to him,” Doyoung didn’t want to be harsh to his friend, but look at how being passive worked out for the boy and his relationship.

“You know Donghyuk is the kind of person that thrives off affection. The boy was trying to hang off you day one.”

“I know, and I’ve been trying to get better…” Mark looked away from where Donghyuk was helping Johnny regain his footing.

“And he knows that. He might be younger but that doesn't make him stupid.”

“Well, what should I do?” The younger boy sat heavily in his chair, biting back bitter tears. He refused to cry in public.

“Knowing them, they’re probably going to the gardens. Why don’t you follow them and apologize. Say something like ‘oh Hyukkie I really am the worst boyfriend in the world and I’ll grovel at your cute little feet until you can find it in your heart to forgive me’ you know?”

“I’m absolutely not saying that.” Mark deadpanned, staring at his still full cup as if it could give him the answer he wanted.

“Well, you might wanna think of something fast and go catch up with them,” Doyoung shook his head. “You’re the one that fucked up, remember? You’re the one that has to apologize.”

“Thanks for reminding me,” Mark groaned, his frown somehow getting deeper. “What if he doesn’t want to see me? I wouldn’t blame him. I’ve been a shitty boyfriend and last night really sealed the deal.”

“You’ll think of something on the way,” Doyoung nodded in the direction that Johnny and Donghyuk walked in. “But I’d hurry. The longer you keep this going, the harder it’s going to be to fix everything. That you caused, if I might add.”

“You didn’t have to add that, thanks,” Mark growled, standing. “I’m gonna apologize and I’m gonna take him on the best date ever.” he said, hyping himself up. Doyoung smiled and slid Mark’s cup towards himself.

“Go get him tiger.” Doyoung said as he sipped Mark’s coffee, smiling at how sweet it already was. Mark nodded and all but sprinted from the cafe.

Mark wasn’t a runner. He hated when they had to run in gym class and would walk as much of it as he could, opting to sprint the last distance. He didn’t understand people who willing went on runs every morning and actually enjoyed it. He didn’t get it when his step dad tried to convince him to run a charity marathon with him. Mark did not like running, but he ran towards the center of campus as if his life depended on it.

He skidded to a stop, hands on his knees and panting like crazy, trying to spot the two familiar figures. He felt his side seize up as he started walking around. The gardens were larger than one would expect, with full trees growing around the flower beds. He heard a familiar giggle and spun around.

Donghyuk was sitting with Johnny under one of the trees. They were sitting on Johnny’s hoodie and the older boy was breaking a danish in half for them to share. Mark wanted to smack the pastry out of his hand but he knew that would just cause more problems.

“Do you still want to save the muffin for Mark? You can have it if you want it.” Johnny said just as Mark came within hearing distance.

“I’m gonna save it,” Donghyuk said as he tried to lick some frosting off the corner of his mouth. “Even if he’s mad at me, he likes the cinnamon ones.”

“Haechan, he’s not mad at you,” Johnny frowned, but the younger boy was too focused on his treat to notice. “Mark… Mark just isn’t good at showing his emotions sometimes.”

“I know,” Donghyuk sighed and rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder. “I want to be supportive but it really does feel like he’s pushing me away… if he wants to break up, I’d rather him just say it to my face instead of… whatever he’s doing.”

“Hey now, no more tears.” Johnny wiped Donghyuk’s cheek. The younger boy hadn’t even realize he had been crying. He didn’t want to think that Mark wanted to break up with him, but why else would the normally closed off boy be pushing him away even more?

“Donghyuk!” Mark lost it when he saw the boy crying. He rushed over and fell to his knees - partially from the running and partially to beg for forgiveness. “Fuck, Donghyuk I’m-”

“Oh my god Mark did you run here?” Donghyuk knelt by the other boy and placed a hand on his heaving back. “Do you need some water? I can go grab some-”

“I’m so sorry!” Mark cut him off, unable to let Donghyuk be so nice to him while he was still hurting him. “I’m sorry about last night, I should have come back with you but I was being selfish and stayed to study something that I already knew! And I’m sorry about everything else. I’m sorry I don’t hold your hand in public and I’m sorry I don’t let you kiss me and I’m even more sorry that I don’t kiss you back! I care about you so fucking much and I let my own fears and insecurities hurt you and I’m so sorry…”

“Hyung…” Donghyuk just wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders. The older boy could feel tears soaking into his shirt and panicked. He wanted to make Donghyuk happy! Not cry more! “You weren’t being selfish. Studying is really important. And I don’t blame you for being distant in public. You have your reasons for not wanting to be touchy and I respect that. I’m the one who should be apologizing… you’re always clear about what you’re comfortable with and I always try to push those boundaries because I’m feeling lonely and I shouldn’t do that. I should be supporting you, but all I do is care about myself-”

Mark sat up and cut Donghyuk with a kiss. Mark had kissed him before, but only in the safety of his apartment. Not even in the younger boy’s dorm, where his roommate Jaemin could walk in at any time.

Donghyuk gasped a little. He tried to pull back but Mark’s hand cupped his cheek, keeping him in place. Donghyuk let his eyes slip shut and smiled against the kiss, wanting to enjoy every second of it. Mark parted his lips and let his front teeth gently graze Donghyuk’s lower lip, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Mark pulled away first, his cheeks bright red - not that Donghyuk’s were any different.

“Hyuk, please don’t break up with me,” Mark closed his eyes tight, as if expecting to be hit. “I promise I’ll be a better boyfriend! Please don’t… don’t leave me for Johnny. I know he’s better than me but I can get there! I promise! ”

“Who said I wanted to break up with you? Dummy…” Donghyuk lightly hit Mark on the top of his head.

“But-”

“Actually… I thought you wanted to break up with me...” The somewhat joking smile on his face faded to something more melancholy.

“I would have to be the stupidest person alive to let you go that easily.” Mark said, taking Donghyuk’s hands in his own.

“Also,” The teasing tone was back in Donghyuk’s voice. “Johnny hyung has a boyfriend. How did you not know that?”

“Wh-what?” Mark was floored. He whipped his head around to look at the boy in question, who was casually eating a danish as he watched their confessions.

“Yeah, Tennie and I have been dating on the down low for like… wow, seven months already. We weren’t trying to hide it but we didn’t feel the need to announce it, ya know?”

“So wait…”

“He was just trying to cheer me up,” Donghyuk shook his head with a small smile. “Did you really think I was going to leave you for him?”

“Well, look at him.” Mark muttered, his face flushing in embarrassment.

“I’d rather look at you, honestly. Can I… Can I kiss you again?” Donghyuk sounded unsure, and it made Mark’s chest hurt.

“You can kiss me whenever you want Hyukkie,” Mark said, pecking his boyfriend on the lips. “Whenever and wherever.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…” Donghyuk trailed off, but Mark could see the stars shining in his eyes at the promise of more kisses.

“You don’t make me uncomfortable. You could never.” Mark kissed the back of Donghyuk’s hand.

“I saved you a muffin.” Donghyuk said softly, rubbing his nose gently against Mark’s.

“Thank you,” Mark felt his heart flutter. What did he do to deserve someone so sweet? “I know it’s a little late, but I want to take you on a date for our anniversary.”

“A date? That’s a lot of work,” Donghyuk giggled, and it was music to Mark’s ears. “I’m fine with watching a movie-”

“No, I want to take you out on a real date… to make up for never doing it before. You deserve the world, and I haven’t been giving it to you.”

“You’re so silly,” Donghyuk gave mark a light kiss and he felt a spark run through his body. He was actually kissing Mark - in public - and he could do it again if he wanted.

“You already do so much for me.”

“Not enough,” Mark argued, though it was hard with how his heart seemed to be beating extra fast in that moment. “I should have been holding your hand and kissing you and hugging you and taking you out places.”

“Well, we can start now?” Donghyuk kissed Mark’s cheek, and the older boy realized he had started crying. “Don’t cry, it’s okay. We’re okay.”

“Yeah, we’re okay.” Marl started crying harder, burying his face in Donghyuk’s shoulder. He almost lost the sun himself. Mark would never let Donghyuk feel like he was being selfish ever again.

“Cute~” A higher pitched voice called from the tree. Mark jumped and looked over frantically, seeing there was someone new there. He was smaller than Johnny, with a cute nose and short, dark hair. He was grinning as he ate one of the danishes, tucked carefully under Johnny’s arm like he belonged there.

“Ah, you scared him.” Johnny grinned, wiping the corner of the other boy’s mouth with his thumb.

“Sorry! Keep going!” The boy smiled brightly, waving his free hand in a ‘please, continue’ sort of gesture.

“Ten hyung! How did your exam go?” Donghyuk took Mark’s hand and pulled him over to the tree.

“Pretty good. My shitty professor is determined to make this semester a living nightmare though.” Ten pouted and Johnny frowned.

“Wait, is this the one that doesn’t like you cuz you’re Thai?”

“Yeah, I looked at his ratings online and apparently he’s been real shitty towards any Thai students for years, but since he’s a tenured professor there really isn’t anything I can do - except pass his class with flying colors and rub it in his wrinkly old face at the end of the semester.” Ten grinned, causing everyone to laugh.

“Well, it’s not even noon yet,” Johnny said, checking his phone. “And I heard that new escape room opens at twelve… would you guys be up for a double date?”

“Sure-” Donghyuk started to say but stopped himself as he glanced at Mark, an uneasy look passing over his face..

“Yeah, that sounds fun,” Mark smiled at Donghyuk, who in return gave him a grin so bright it almost blinded him. “We can get lunch after.”

“Sounds good!” Johnny helped Ten up, and Mark was able to see just how much smaller the fairy-like boy was compared to his giant of a boyfriend.

“Hyung?” Donghyuk got Mark’s attention after the other couple was a few steps ahead of them. Mark turned his head and was pleasantly surprised by a kiss. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you,” Mark kissed him back, pride swelling in his chest at how the younger boy seemed to buzz with happiness. “Now, let’s catch up, yeah? Don’t want to be left behind.”

“Yeah.” Donghyuk held Mark’s hand tightly, and he thought to himself how their hands seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces.

Perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea I had and really wanted to type up quickly. I know I still have two open fics, as well as a bunch more ideas in my notebook, so keep an eye out for new fics!


End file.
